cpfandomfandomcom-20200216-history
Gexon
|ethnic_groups_year = 2013 |nationalities = |demonym = Gexonan |government_type = Absolute monarchy |leader_title1 = Empress |leader_name1 = Summer Pacifia |legislature = Grand Assembly |upper_house = Senate |lower_house = Parliament |sovereignty_type = Imperialist Empire |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = Founding, establishment of the Armed Forces |established_date1 = 1570 |established_event2 = Success of first colonization program |established_date2 = 1610 |established_event3 = Armed Forces spending increased 300% |established_date3 = 1715 |established_event4 = Year of Colonization |established_date4 = 1720 |established_event5 = Population reached 50 million, 200th years anniversary |established_date5 = 1770 |established_event6 = Became Top 5 Antarctic Economic Powers, Founding of the Gexonan Secret Agency, End of Gexon-Colland War |established_date6 = 1870 |established_event7 = Declaration of Empire;Summer Pacifia coronated as Empress |established_date7 = 2014-2015 |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |area = |area_km2 = |area_sq_mi = |area_footnote = |percent_water = 30% |area_label = |area_label2 = |area_data2 = |population_estimate = 1,388,000,000 (without colonies), 2,575,000,000 (with colonies) |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = |population_census = 388,565,789 (without colonies), 2,050,000,000 (with colonies) |population_census_year = 2014 |population_density_km2 = 43 |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |nummembers = |GDP_PPP = 7,683,250,000,000 Club Penguin Coins (without colonies), 25,750,000,000,000 CPC (with colonies) |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = 2013 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = 45,000 Club Penguin Coins |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = 7,250,000,000,000 Club Penguin Coins (without colonies), 27,750,000,000,000 CPC (with colonies) |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = 2013 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = 47,000 Club Penguin Coins |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |HDI = |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = |currency = Nehco, Club Penguin Coins |currency_code = Ñ, CPC |time_zone = |utc_offset = |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |DST_note = |antipodes = |date_format = |drives_on = right |cctld = |calling_code = 656 |image_map3 = |alt_map3 = |footnote_a = |footnote_b = |footnote_h = |footnotes = }} The Empire of Gexon, also known as Gexon, is an imperialist nation near Club Penguin renowned for its military and economy. It is an absolute monarchy ruled by Empress Summer Pacifia. Gexon, with its citizens being a mix of Mingese, Germpengan and Prentish penguins, has one of the most diverse culture in Antarctica. Ever since its start, Gexon has been establishing colonies throughout Antarctica, which provided the Empire with wealth and manpower to become a superpower. The nation is known for its space command. Genuinely, Gexon has never officially taken a side in a war. Instead, it always prefer to declare a separate war against the nations that are considered 'rogue nations'. During the First Antarctic War, it is notorious for being some of the only few nations to continue diplomatic relations and trading with Germpengy, as well as providing residence to the Germpengan Emperor, his family and most of the Germpengan Empire's leaders. In the Second Antarctic War, Gexon was some of Germpengy's only trade partners, which used raw materials sold by Gexon to manufacture weapons. After making a secret deal with the UK and the USCA, Gexon started giving low-quality or sabotaged materials to Germpengy in exchange for nuclear information. Before the 20th Century, Gexon was also the most authoritarian nation in Antarctica. History Gexon was discovered by a Mingese Admiral and his fleet of international sailors in 1570. The Admiral, who is the ancestor of King SlenderCP, settled here and established a nation. Soon, the nation became more powerful. It's economy flourished and military spending began to increase. In the year 1610, Gexon colonized the entire Gexonan Archipelago. The King and his subjects began to grow more greedy. Many islands fell to their mighty military and navy. Technology advancement also helped Gexon to protect its own lands and attack others. It's first war with a naval power came in 1810, pitted against Iceugal. The war started when Gexon attacked and occupied Iceugal's most powerful and richest colony - Sutzil. During the war, the former colony of Mexizo waged a war of Independence against Iceugal and defeated them. The new nation, combined with Gexon, invaded Iceugal and started a siege at its capital. It ended when Gexon and Mexizo bombarded the capital with cannons and machine guns. This war attracted the heat of Colland. Immediately after the war, Gexon and Colland entered a state of proxy wars. The Gexon-Colland War quickly ended when Colland's last colony - Zindonesie, was occupied by Gexon. 1870 also marked the founding of the Gexonan Secret Agency. Gexon also colonized Western Cape at the lucrative South Pole region, which held much sway over the economy, and was also a good location for military activities. The 20th century was a boom time for Gexon. While other countries around it was attacking each other, Gexon managed to avoid war at all. This free time allowed the nation to invent more weapons. By 1918, Gexon invented the first missile. By 1939, Gexon sent the joint-first penguin to the moon, in a joint space mission with the USSR Gexon also aided Moon Island in its wars. However, they lost Western Cape as it gained independence. During the First Antarctic War, it is notorious for being some of the only few nations to continue diplomatic relations and trading with Germpengy, as well as providing residence to the Germpengan Emperor, his family and most of the Germpengan Empire's leaders. In the Second Antarctic War, Gexon was some of Germpengy's only trade partners, which used raw materials sold by Gexon to manufacture weapons. After making a secret deal with the UK and the USCA, Gexon started giving low-quality or sabotaged materials to Germpengy in exchange for nuclear information. The nation also invented more advanced weapons for its armies. Most of all, they are the first country to build science-fiction like spaceships. In 1998, Gexon discovered how to clone penguins. This is a state secret till this day. In the 21st Century, Gexon started getting involved in wars and international affairs again. The Kingdom conquered Castrolla in 2010, only for it to declare independence. The nation also shows off it's hi-tech military technologies. 2014 Reformation Shortly after the Ice War, SlenderCP started introducing reformations into the Empire, proclaiming himself as the Emperor of Gexon. Military spendings also increased. In January 2014, Gexon unveiled a large fleet of space cruisers that the Empire has been developing for years. This made Gexon the most powerful nation in Antarctica in terms of space explorations. In February 2014, Gexon successfully established colonies in both Mars and the Moon. Many soldiers were cloned too. Coronation of Summer as Empress Slender later resigned from the throne and handed it over to his wife, Empress Consort Summer Pacifia. Summer was coronated on 30 January 2015 as the first female monarch of Gexon. Economy Gexon's economy is described as a mix of Laissez-faire capitalism, state-sponsored capitalism and free market. Gexon is equally powerful in every industries ever known to penguin-kind. Gexon's industries include manufacturing, banking, tourism, trade and agriculture. The Gexonan Stock Exchange is located at Gexon City. While individual Gexonans have to pay a flat tax rate of 12% and a corporate tax rate of 20% (18% for foreign companies). Like Pengapore, Gexon's free market policies and relaxed regulations on companies managed to attract many foreign investors. Innovative capitalists and entrepeneurs also helped to stimulate the market. The empire's colony on mainland Antarctica gave it the manpower to boost the manufacturing industry. Despite that, about 71% of all Gexonans work in the service sector. As of 2015, Gexon has an unemployment rate of 0%, excluding pensioners, students and housewifes. The legal age to start work is 13 in the Empire. Minimum wage is also abolished. Because of it's capitalist beliefs, the Imperial Gexonan Government rarely intervenes in the economy. About 87% of all Gexonan companies are privately owned. Manufacturing Powerhouses of the manufacturing include electronics manufacturing, arms manufacturing, automobile manufacturing, aircraft manufacturing, heavy industry and light industry. Chemical engineering is a recently thriving industry, while the ancient silk manufaturing industry is being less important, even though it still controls a sizable percentage of Antarctica's silk market. Mining Aside from that, the mining industry is also essential to the economy of the Gexonan Empire. Resources in Gexon includes oil, natural gas, gold, diamonds, silver, tin, cooper, zinc, iron and uranium, as well as jewels like rubies, emeralds, sapphires and jade. Salt mines that produce consumable salt and other salt are in abudance on the Gexonan Archipelago. Thanks to its importance in the past, Gexon managed to start a colonial empire with its salt mines. Eventually, it became a government monopoly until 1745, when it was legal for citizens to trade salt freely as the beliefs of economic liberalism and free market were brought to Gexon by Germpengan immigrants. A part of Gexonan Snowrope, known as Bussels, is renowed for being the trade hub for diamonds in Antarctica because many diamond traders were based there, thus earning it the nickname of 'The Diamond Capital of Antarctica' or 'The Diamond of Snowrope'. The recent colonization of South Pangaea in the Second Frost War also gave Gexon access to its large diamond and gold mines. Agriculture sector The agricultural sector of Gexon's economy is also important. Because the Gexonan Archipelago's cold weather made it impossible to grow rice paddies, millet, maize and wheat are grown instead. Salmon, tuna and herrings can be found in abudence in the archipelago's coast as well. Octopuses and squids are also caught since they are the ingredients of some of the Gexonan Cuisine's dishes. Sharks were also caught and finned to make shark fin soup, a delicate and luxurious soup in Gexonan cusine. However, a tight regulation was put in place to prevent the extinction of sharks in the year 1913. The Gexonan colonies of Phailand, MaLOLsia and Zindonesie in Asiana are some of the Antarctica's largest rice exporter, giving it a considerable monopoly as well. Exotic tropical fruits and spices can also be found on the three colonies, with Zindonesie being a large producer and exporter of cinnamon, cloves and black pepper. Palm trees and rubber trees can also be found in MaLOLsia and Phailand. The former is the largest producer and exporter of palm oil in Antarctica, while Phailand is the largest producer and exporter of the latter. Cash crops like coffee, tea and sugar canes are grown in abudance in New Antarctica. Since Gexon basically owns the entire continent, the Empire naturally possesses global monopolies over these as well. However, Pengentinan farmers are currently experimenting with using Stevia to replace sugar cane. Iceba is also a large exporter and producer of sugar cane. Service sector The service sector is made up of computer programming, insurance selling (since Gexon promotes people planning their own retirement and saving money for their 'golden age' themselves), online retailing, tourism and real estate. The tourism is further supported with a large and thriving gambling industry. Gambling has been legal since 1634, when the first casino in Antarctica was opened in Gexon. The colonial principality of Smonaco is also a major attraction for having some of Antarctica's most prestigious casinos. Gexon has about 3,560 casino resorts registered. Government Gexon is an absolute monarchy. The Head of State and Head of Government is the Empress of Gexon. Each colony is ruled by a Viceroy appointed from the Lu Family. There are about 600 members in the Senate and 900 member in the Parliament. Previously, only nobles can enter the House of Aristocrats, which is the predecessor of the Senate. Bills are proposed and passed once every month. However, the Empress holds all legislative powers. In other words, the Senate's and Parliament's bills are nothing but suggestions to the Empress. The only bills with legal and constitutional authority are Imperial Decrees written, signed and sealed by the Empress, usually in Chinese calligraphy. The Empress can also dismisses the Senate and Parliament at will. If that occurs, she is given the authority to appoints new Senators and MPs. In addition, she can sack individual Senators and MPs. The Imperial Gexonan Government has always been a right-wing capitalist government. Personally, the Empress is socially conservative. The Imperial Gexonan Government is notorious for its imperialist and interventionist policies, which helped it to create a large colonial empire spanning across the entire Antarctica. It also believes in the importance of economic liberalism. Gexon uses an ancient Mingese system called the 'Imperial Examinations' to select bureaucrats and civil servants. Exam candidates are tested on their knowledge on politics, mathematics, science, philisophy, English, German and Chinese. The higher marks the candidate scored, the higher position he/she will get. Before 1730, only males may sit for the Imperial Examinations. However, cheating in these exams can be punishable by death. So far, no cheating incidents have occured. Imperial Examinations are only held when there are vacancies for positions in the civil service. Because of this system, Gexon's govermment is a meritocracy. The Judicial branch also selects judges in accordance to the above system. There are 20 Supreme Judges and Supreme Courts as a result of Gexon's large empire and territory. The Empress is the Head of the Judicial branch as well, being able to dismiss all judges and the only penguin to be legally allowed to rewrite the Constitution or write a new one. Law enforcement Gexon's police force is called the Imperial Gexonan Police Force. It enforces the laws of the Empress. Each police officer is armed with a submachine gun, a .50 calibre pistol, a baton and a combat knife. There are over 4.5 million police officers in Gexon. Empress Summer oversees the Police Force. Police officers are given a simple order if the criminals are unarmed and refuse to surrender:"Beat them up with the baton." If they are armed, officers have to shoot them in the legs. If armed criminals refuse to surrender, officers are authorized to shoot them to death. An organization called the 'Imperial Martial Guards' protects the Empress and acts like the secret police of the Empire, as well as spying on the Gexonan Secret Agency, which is the Empire's intelligence agency. In turn, the GSA also spies on the Imperial Martial Guards. There are currently 75,000 Imperial Martial Guards (about 85% of which are females) and 87,000 GSA agents. Gexon is also known for being one of the least corrupt nations in Antarctica. The capital punishment still exists in Gexon, which is done by lethal injection. Before Empress Summer's reign, all executions were done in public. Thanks to Mingese influence, 'death by a thousand cuts' and beheading used to be legal forms of execution until 1784, when it was changed to hanging in public. Aside from that, flogging used to be a legal form of corporal punishment until Slender's reign, when it was changed to caning. During Summer's reign, a maximum of 30 strokes of the cane every 6 months is imposed. If not for the Imperial Germpengan Family intermarrying the Imperial Gexonan Family (Lü Dynasty), worse punishments will still exist. Science and Technology Gexon is the birthplace and the place of residence of many well-known physicians, biologists, chemists and physicists. It is also the home of mathematicians and innovative inventors. Thanks to this pool of talented individuals, Gexon is the most technologically advanced nation in the world. This is also backed with the fact that Gexon managed to avoid wars in the 20th Century, allowing the Empire to divert more time, energy, funds and work into technological research. Electronic goods were first used by Gexonans in the 1910s, when the rest of Antarctica was destroying its best ally Germpengy. Since Gexon was not effected by the economical recession of the late 1920s and the early 1930s, it allowed Gexon further improve electronic goods and other technology to the extent that the technological level of 1940s Gexon is the same as early 1960s USCA (all except for the atomic bomb). Even though the rest of Antarctica started chasing back in the technological race, they were still a few years away from Gexon. Before the late 19th Century, Gexon uses coal and charcoal as energy sources. However, as the demand for electricity increased, new ways have to be found in order to continue the technological advancement of the Empire. First, dams were built at rivers to generate hydroelectricity. After that, solar energy and wind turbines were used to generate electricity. Biomass was also used in 1940. After the war, Gexon built several nuclear power stations at colonial capitals and the Imperial Capital. Aware of the risks and hazards of using nuclear energy, Gexon put more effort into preventing nuclear disasters. By 2000, Gexonan nuclear power plants were so safe that an earthquake and tsunami won't cause damahe it. However, Gexonans prefer to use solar energy and wind turbines over nuclear power plants. Almost every Gexonan house is seen to have solar panels installed on the rooftop. Being a hub for computer programming, Gexon has developed a web browser called Zoo, which was later used by Pear as it's operating system's web browser. It has also developed a website selling literary works named ReaderSite and an auctioning website named eAuctionHall. Several prominent Gexonan retails companies are well known for completely basing itself on the Internet. Beside that, about 4 social networking sites and 7 chatting applications for mobile devices. An electronics company also created a series of 6 smartphones (which are known for having a large screen and being thin) and a series of 8 computer tablets. In order to promote advancement in Internet service providing, the telecommunication companies of Gexon are strictly prevented from holding a dominance over the market. As a result of the fierce competition, Gexon has an average Internet connection speed of 20.6 Mbits/S. All parts of the Empire have access to Internet connection. Internet services are made cheap by Internet service providers to attract customers. Education Starting from the year 1660, primary and secondary school educations are compulsory. As a result, all Gexonans can speak and write in English, German and Chinese. 88% of all Gexonans have received tertiary education. Each student studies about 6 years of Primary School and 6 years of Secondary School. Science, Mathematics, History, Geography, English, German, Chinese, Music, Art and Physical Education are taught. Students go to school on weekdays and Saturdays. Starting from Form 4 of Secondary School, students can choose between the majors of Art, Commerce and Science. At Standard 6 of Primary School, each student will seat for a national examination known as the 'Lower Education Ascension Exam' (LEAM). During Form 3 of Secondary School, each student has to sit for another exam known as the 'Junior Examination Certificate' (JEC). In Form 5, they have to sit for another exam known as the 'Senior Examination Certificate' (SEC). However, students have to sit for the toughest exam around Antarctica (well in German, Maths, Chinesen and Science only), which is called the 'Tertiary Education Ascension Exam' (TEAE). A student sits for 4 exams prepared by the school's teachers. Each exam marks the start of a new season, earning their nicknames as 'Seasonal Exams'. The Imperial University of Gexon is placed in the list of Top 5 Universities of Antarctica, which is founded in 1570. Many German and Chinese literary works can be found here, as well as English, French and Spanish works. Other prominent universities include the Gexonan National University of Technology, Empress Summer University of Commerce, Emperor Bismark University of Law and Emperor Slender Military College (the most prestigious military college in Gexon. Transport Ever since it was founded, paved stone roads were built to connect a city to another. Penguins either waddled, rode on a horse or hired rickshaws (the ancient Mingese version of a taxi). Wealthy penguins owned their own rickshaws or litters. Members of the Lu Family rode on coaches or litters carried by servants. The King used to travel around on a portable throne as well. The advancement of technology replaces rickshaws and horses with tricycles, quadracycles and velomobiles in the late 18th century, due to Gexon's technological advancement. Motor cars and motorcycles replaced these penguin-powered transports in the mid 19th century. In 1956, highways were built to connect every part of the Empire to its nearest neighbors. Because of that, Gexon has the densest highway systems in the world. Many of these roads have 6 to 8 lanes. In small places with a large amount of automobiles, roads have over 16 lanes. In the 1960s, all automobiles were replaced by those than run on electricity. Because of that, Gexon has the most number of EV charging stations in Antarctica. Because of the popularity of railroads for land travel and most Gexonans being able to afford EVs, buses and taxis aren't common in medium sized to large towns/cities. Even then, most penguins own velomobiles or quadracycles if they don't own automobiles. The legal age of being able to get a drivers' license is 16. Locomotives and railroads were used by Gexon as soon as the Prentish invented and built the first locomotive and the first railroad. Railroads became the main form of transportation to deliver the local products of a Gexonan colony to the nearest port, where they would be either exported to other nations or other parts of the Gexonan Empire. In 1938, Gexon created Antarctica's first fast electric-powered locomotives, which were limited to usages at only the most important Gexonan colonies (such as Sutzil, Chille, Bussels and Sweetzitland) and the Gexonan Archipelago for beta testing. The invention of high-speed rail called 'aerotrains' for its aerodynamic design and speed in the midst of the Second Antarctic War was a major breakthrough. Four months before Icetzi Germpengy surrendered, all locomotives in Gexon were replaced by aerotrains. These were also effective in carrying larger volume of goods and being faster than electric locomotives, minimizing the time required to send goods to ports to be exported. By then, rapid transit systems also existed inside cities. As of 2014, aerotrains are considered to be the fastest locomotives in Antarctica. Ships used to be a major form of transportation, especially when getting around the Gexonan Archipelago or its colonies before the 21st Century. Most of its colonies were annexed by ships. Initially, wooden Mingese junks that relied on wind power and simple sampans were used to travel around. However, the introductions of steam-powered ironclad ships changed all that. The Empire was quick to adopt thes new ships to travel faster. The introduction of air travel, however, greatly reduced the importance of watercrafts. Despite that, watercrafts can still be seen at cities and towns near near. Large freighters with a large cargo volumd are also commonly found at major ports, ready to export local products to another part of the Empire or a foreign nation. Air travel is essential to Gexon as well. The first airports was built in 1924 at Gexon City and the capitals of Gexonan colonies. Quickly, they got the status of 'international airpors'. The national airline, Gexon Air, is owned by the Empress and several important aristocrats. Years of research and development meant that the cargo volume of Gexonan cargo planes is some of the largest in Antarctica. In 1954, the first prototype of an electric plane was created. By 1966, supersonic passenger jets and cargo planes that run on electricity, solar energy and petroleum were created. In 1976, these so-called 'trienergy planes' have replaced every plane in Gexon. The Air Force also adopted this type of planes in hope of travelling at great distances without facing the problems of fuel shortage. Like its USSR counterpart, Air Gexon is adament in refusing to release this trade secret to any other nations except for Pengapore. So far, every small-sized town in Gexon has at least an airstrip and an airport chartering to domestic flights, as well as 2 heliports. Larger settlements have an international airport and 3 heliports. The Imperial Capital of Gexon City has 5 international airports (3 of which are named after the current Empress, her husband and the first King of Gexon), 7 heliports and 3 airstrips where Gexonans can park their private jets or biplanes if they own one. Helicopters entered common usage by the start of Icetzi Germpengy (with the chancellery election of Adolph Iceler). By the end of the Snetnam War (a conflict that saw the extensive usage of helicopters in combat by the USCA and Pengapore in their war against the communist South Snetnam), Gexon Air has successfully developed electric helicopters. In 1978, 'dualenergy helicopters' were created and replaced all helicopters. Thanks to technological advancement, Gexonan citizens were able to take commercial spaceflights to space in 1984. By 2005, a spaceflight costs as much as a return trip from Gexon City to Sutzil. Culture Gexon's culture is primarily a mix of Germpengan, Mingese and Prentish culture. However, it leans more toward Snowropean cultures. Cuisine Food staples of the Gexonan Cuisine include dark-rye bread (other breads are virtually non-existent), wheat noodles, millet, rice, maize, egg noodles and potatoes. For the main course, salmon, herrings, mackerel and yellow fish are served. They were either braised, roasted with Mingese herbs or cooked in other ways with herbs or spices. During Christmas or National Day, a roasted Mulley with black pepper and herbs is served alongside with spaghetti fishballs and fish sausages. A whole roasted octopus or squid is also eaten, served with rice and dark rye bread. The national dish is Roasted Octopus served with black pepper and dark rye bread. Being supplied Cream Soda from Sweetzitland and local breweries, Gexon's national beverage is without a doubt Cream Soda. However, tea and coffee are also popular. Drinks are usually served chilled but not with ice cubes, as that is believed to dampen the flavour of the beverage. Popular desserts include banoffee pie, blueberry pie, tangyuan, mooncakes, rhubarb pie, nian gao and black forest cake. Sport The national sport of Gexon is soccer. Rugby, basketball and tennis are also popular among Gexonans. There are about over 750 stadiums in Gexon. The National Stadium is the Empress Summer Sports Stadium, built in 2015 to replace the Emperor Slender Sports Stadium. Despite being less grandeur than its predecessor (which still exists), it is larger than it and able to accomodate over 300,000 penguins, while its predecessor can only accomodate 120,000 penguins. The Imperial Rugby Team of Gexon is the winner of several rugby championships while the Imperial Soccer Team (based in Sutzil) has won over 5 AIFA (Antarctic International Football Association) Cups. Its largest defeat is in the 2014 AIFA Cup (which Sutzil was intended to be the host but gave up its bid), when Germpengy defeated it with a 6-1. It got forth in it. Literary Works Gexon is known for producing some of the finest literary works in Antarctica. Famous German novels written by Gexonan novelists include A One-Eyed Soldier in Zindonesie (published in 1810, about Gexon invading the then Colland colony of Zindonesie), The Secrets of the Tropical Rainforests of MaLOLsia (published in 1756, about an expedition in MaLOLsia) and 158 Days at the Former Colony of Pengapore (published in 1775, about Pengapore and the life of the Pengaporeans). Famous Chinese poems include Dawn of a new Dynasty (written in 1540), A Drink on a Boat at Full Moon (written in 1546), Tale of the Salt Mines (written in 1624) and The Brave Revolutionaries of the Antarctic (written in 1775, initially banned by the Emperor but later unbanned). Music Because of its initial Mingese influence, Gexon plays Mingese music. Modelling the 'Music Bureau' back at the homeland, the founder of Gexon created a 'Royal Music Society' that is responsible for writing patriotic songs, managing national orchestras, finding new songs, recording songs so that they won't be lost and finding musical talents. However, the rise of Germpengan and Prentish immigrants, coupled with the colonization of parts of Snowrope, led to the introduction of Snowropean music into Gexonan culture. The Gexonan colony of Osterrich has produced great composers such as Beetlehopen and Botzart. The Imperial Gexonan Opera House in Gexon City is the most expensive ever built. In the present, pop music, mandopop and cantopop are popular genres of music. Country and classic songs are still popular though. According to the record of the Music Bureau, there are about 6,750 registered musicians and singers. Architecture Initially, Gexon City is built in the Mingese Architecture. However, as it expands its empire, the First Empire, Baroque and Rococco architectures are also used to build buildings. Some Gexonans expanded their Mingese-style buildings with Snowropean additions. Eventually, in 1751, the Imperial Palace was rebuilt in a mix of Mingese and Empire architectures, creating the Gexonan architecture. As Gexon entered the 20th Century, new architecture styles like Modernist emerged. By 1960, Neo-Futurist architecture are replacing the previous Gexonan architecture of Gexon City. After a violent riot by the residents of Gexon City destroyed the new City Hall that was built in the Neo-Futurist architecture, killed 9 architects and injured 580 Gexonans, it was agreed that most building should be built in a mix of Neo-Futurist ad Gexonan Architecture. Daily Life Every morning, adult Gexonans wake up at about 4.30 or 4.45 am. Minors will wake up at about 5.00 am or 5.15 am. Breakfast will be eaten at 5.30 am until 5.50 am. At 6.00 am, they will set off for work or school. While work starts between 6.25 am to 6.35 am, school starts at 6.40 am. Gexonans take their lunch at 12.15 pm and finish their meal at 12.35-12.55 pm. While school ends at 2.00 pm, working hours end at about 5.50 pm to 6.30 pm. Television In Gexon, there are over 217 television broadcasting companies, as well as 60 foreign channels. 20 of these are government-owned. There are three subtitles in Gexonan television shows - English, Chinese and German. Most of the time, the content broadcasted isn't censored. However, if the content is considered offensive to the Empress, the creators of the content will face an immediate execution. Press The national newspaper is the Gexonan Daily Times. It is published in English, with German and Chinese versions as well. It sells approximately 64 million newspapers daily out of a population of a billion Gexonans, each newspaper costing about 2 Nehcoes. However, with the advancement of the Internet, more Gexonans prefer to surf the web to read news articles instead. Healthcare Despite having a privatized healthcare system, the Empress tries to ensure that all Gexonans receive the high-quality healthcare that was a result from medical advancement. By law, all hospitals and clinics have to give at least a 5% discount to Gexonans who have below average income. Upon birth, all Gexonan chicks are given vaccinations for every type of diseases known to penguinkind. Dental care is free to all minors (those below 15 years old) and elders (those above 70 years olf). Thanks to cloning technology, those who need a new organ don't need to wait for a long time. With a National Blood Donation Day being held every year at all parts of the Empire, there is a steady supply and surplus of blood for all.blood types. It sells off extra blood to other nations. In 2000, those who lost a body part can restore it with a cloned one. However, this surgery was very expensive, costing a minimum of 45,000 Nehcoes. In 2014, the surgery was affordable by 93% of all Gexonans. Couples who have no offsprings can get a maximum of 6 clone of themselves, a service that entered the commercial market in 1st December 2003. Their genders can be selected. Initially, a clone would cost at least 350,000 Nehcoes. However, it was lowered to 25,000 Nehcoes. Gexonan medicine is a mix of traditional herbal medicine and modern conventional medicine. Patients are often prescribed with some pills and some herbs to boil in water at the same time. Acupuncture is a popular healing method in Gexon for several ailments. Colonies Asiana *MaLOLsia - Parody of Malaysia. It is one of the largest producer and exporter of rubber, rice and the largest exporter and producer of palm oil and tin in Antarctica. However, many parts of it are industrialized. It also has lots of important ports. Parts of it are also rich in oil, natural gas and gold (at the southern tip). Tea leaves are also cultivated at highlands. *Phailand - Parody of Thailand. It is the largest producer and exporter of rubber, rice and one of the largest producer of palm oil. Phailand is also heavily industrialized. *Zindonesie - Parody of Indonesia, Zindonesie was originally a colony of Colland. Upon the Gexonan takeover, the Gexonan-Collandish War ended. It is the largest producer and exporter of black pepper and an industrial region. Mainland Antarctica *Gexon Antarctica - Composed of Sarbia, Franse, Tigerland and Tropicana, it has lands that are rich in various minerals. A large manpower and large space allows for the development of a strong manufacturing industry and service sector. Snowrope colonies Gexon's colonies in Snowrope is known as a single unit called the Gexonan Snowrope. *Arogan - Parody of Spain. It is a trade hub and an industrial region. Arogan also has a strong agriculture sector. *Bussels - Parody of Belgium. It is known for being the diamond trading hub of Antarctica because most diamond traders set up their bases here. Therefore, it is calles the 'Diamond Capital'. It is also a financial hub with a healthy agricultural sector. *Sweetzitland - Parody of Switzerland. Sweetzitland is a financial hub as well as an industrial region. *Osterria - Parody Of Austria. This island was received when the last Osterrian Empress married a Gexonan prince. It is currently a financial hub and an industrial region. *Smonaco - A parody of Monaco, this small island was located a few miles south of Icence. Smonaco is renowned throughout Antarctica for its casinos, annual car-racing competitions and for being a tax haven. Real estates here are expensive too. The royal family of Smonaco still rule the principality, as it is the only colony granted autonomy. It's economy primarily relies on the finance sector and the service sector. New Antarctica *Zeru - Parody of Peru, Zeru was annexed by Gexon shortly after Arogan was colonized by Gexon. The colony is full of gold and silver. *Sutzil - Parody of Brazil, this large island was invaded by Gexon shortly after it declares independence from Icegal. Sutzil is rich in jewels, gold and oil. *Chilly - Parody of Chile. It is often considered a sister-city of Club Penguin. Beside of having New Antarctica's most important port, it is also a trade hub and industrial region. *Aruguay - Parody of Uruguay. It is rich in uranium, natural gas and silver. Aruguay is also an industrial city. *Zanama - Parody of Panama. It is rich in uranium and gold. Zanama is a trade hub and an industrial region. *Venisuela - Parody of Venezuela. Rich in oil and natural gas. *Mexizo - Rich in gold, silver and jewels. Parody of Mexico. An important industrial region. *Pengentina - Parody of Argentina. It is an important industrial region and a financial hub. Military Gexon's military is called the Imperial Gexonan Armies. There are five branches for the Armies. They are the Imperial Gexonan Army, Imperial Gexonan Navy, Imperial Gexonan Air Forces, Heavy Assault Unit and the Imperial Gexonan Space Command. A total of 65,000,000 soldiers serve in the army, most of which are clone soldiers. Along with the UK, Gexon is the second nation to develop a nuclear weapon. The Empire is estimated to be actively manufacturing more nuclear weapons and chemical weapons. In order to prevent penguins from defeating it in combat, Gexon refuses to give out information on its exact amount of weapons. Through its existence, a mlitary service of 3 years is compulsory for secondary school graduates. All miliary vehicles in the IGArmies are trienergy vehicles. The main force of the Imperial Gexonan Armies is the Imperial Gexonan Armies. It has around 8,000 tanks and 17,650 artillery guns. An average soldier would be given a black battle armour suit, a black helmet, a SR-15 rifle, a Desert Eagle and three grenades. However, future military reformations indicated that the uniform of Gexonan soldiers will be replaced by a black-colored version of the Stormtroopers' uniforms, as well as a change of issued weapons to blasters. Having relied on the navy to colonize most of its colonies, those who serve in the Imperial Gexonan Navy are treated with the same level of those who serve in the Space Command by imperialists. Gexon has 855 battleships, 87 corvettes, 647 submarines and 37 aircraft carriers. All of Gexon's submarines and aircraft carriers are confirmed to be armed with nuclear missiles. The Imperial Gexonan Air Force used to be a respected branch of the Armies until the IGSC was established. As of now, it has 14,340 fighter jets, 1,966 stealth bombers, 3,230 attack helicopters, 4,560 carrier helicopters and about 13,565 other aircrafts. Imperial Gexonan Space Command The Imperial Gexonan Space Command is the second most powerful Space Command in Antarctica. Having mastered hyperspace travel, the IGSC builds and possesses the second most powerful armadas of space cruisers in penguin history. *'IGSC Kermitity' - The Infinity is the flagship of the IGSC Space Armada. It is also Emperor SlenderCP's flagship. The flagship of the IGSC is about 1,500 meters (1.5 kilometers) long. The Kermitity possesses 3,000 turbolaser turrets, 3,000 plasma turrets, 3,000 proton torpedo launchers and 100 Massive Orbital Aerial Bombs (M.O.A.B.). However, the Kermitity's most notorious ability is its efficiency in glassing areas. Beams of plasma will be shot from the flagship at an area, covering the affected area with glass. This results in the area's atmosphere being completely boiled, rendering the place inhabitable, not to mention placing it in a thick barrier of glass. *'Liberator Class Star Cruisers' - The Liberator Class Star Cruisers are the backbone of the IGSC. Each Liberator is 500 meters long. A Liberator is armed with 1,000 turbolaser turrets, 1,000 proton torpedo launchers and 5 MOAB. There are about 60 Liberators in the IGSC. Foreign Relations *'South Pole Republic' - Fantastic! - They are partners in trade, close allies, and Gexon provides military support to them, even though the Empire nearly invaded the republic once. *'Litaly' - Fair. Litaly and Gexon are trade partners. *'USSR' - Excellent. The USSR and Gexon are the best of friends, as they are both superpowers. *'Ming' - Fair. The two nations trade with each other, although their political views differ. *'Marweenia' -Excellent. Marweenia and Gexon swore to protect each other in a war. They are also trade partners. *'Pengapore' - Excellent. Pengapore and Gexon are trade and defense partners. *'Germpengy' - Best of the best! Out of all nations, Gexon and Germpengy has the best relations with each other. This started in 1697 when a Germpengan princess married the Gexonan Emperor. During both Antarctic Wars, Gexon is highly tolerant of Germpengy, even going against the Allied nations' pleas to stop trading with it. After the AWI, the Imperial Germpengan Family and most of the nation's leaders fled to Gexon. Gexon sees itself as the protector of all Germpengans. The current Gexonan Empress Summer is a descendant of the Imperial Germpengan Family.